Seven Knights
by NanaNoKishi
Summary: A story based on Netmarble mobile game, Seven Knight.


*PROLOGUE*

On the day the sun refuse to rise, it is said that twelve chosen humans of earth were blessed by the God of destruction to wield a portion of His strength. Seven humans were chosen in the land of Asgar. Rudy and Kris who serves as the Sword and Shield of the Kingdom of Terra, The empress of Fordina ,Eileene who conquered the silent mine, Rachel the flame ruler of Blazing Desert, the mysterious knight Dellons of Dark Grave, Jave the dragon ruins guardian who owned a dragon and the Tundra Berserker Spike who can control Ice magic. All seven of them were hailed as the strongest knight hence the title 'Seven Knight' was bestowed to each one of them. As their power manifested, it eventually threatened each other, and war seemed inevitable. The people of Asgar were feeling edgy and insecure due to the power play among the Seven Knights of Asgar. The Goddess of creation, Ellena who oversees the world took pity upon these acts of humans and has embedded her will deep inside the consciousness of the One who would act as her ambassador to prevent the war outbreak.

"That was an interesting story indeed, old man." A young teenager steps forward with red clothing armed with his shield on the back and sword hilted on his left side. He was not that tall but had a muscular yet fit body. In front of him was a crowd of nearby townspeople who had gathered around listening to stories told by a famous wanderer. The wanderer is a bearded old man dressed in ragged cloth holding his wand and was seated in the centered at the crowd. The young man continued to talk moving forward towards the old wanderer. "Sir, I was bewildered by your stories of this Seven knights that has the power to topple an army. I myself was a recruit from the Kingdom of Terra whom associated with the Seven Knight Rudy and Kris."

The townspeople began to whisper and look at each other at the moment that the young man clarifies himself a knight recruit from Terra. "Would you as kind as introduce yourself young man? I am Telos, a mere wanderer. I wish to inquire more knowledge about both Rudy and Kris whom are the respected Seven Knight of Terra from you." The young knight gave a confident look, "I am Evan Lodestar, a fresh knight recruit of Terra." Telos smirk as he looks at Evan. "Ah, so you are the son of the late Royal knight Caine Lodestar and the grandson to the famous general Io Lodestar of Terra. Both were fine men and skilled." Evan flustered to the statement but he quickly made his stand. "I am not like my father nor gramps, I do not wish for you to bode me a special treatment although I am their flesh and blood, we do not share the same achievement." Telos chuckled, "Indeed. But you have the same humility in you, young Evan. Oh well, enough introductions. Let's move on to the main question." The crowds begin to keep quiet and were focusing towards Evan.

Evan describes the guardian Rudy as a man of honor. Rudy was well known for his good and righteous nature. Wielding both sword and shield, Rudy was a skilled knight emphasizing both offense and defense. He was also known of his impenetrable defense. His warm demeanor led him to be a favorite among the people of Terra which also includes knights themselves. "He was like a good brother to me, giving advised when I really needed it. He was also the reason I opted out a sword and shield style." Then he proceeds to Kris, the second Seven Knight which also belongs to the Kingdom of Terra. He was a handsome young noble who happened to be Rudy's best friend and rival. Just as Rudy was known for his great defense, Kris is the exact opposite with his overwhelming offensive style.

Kris had a dark and silent appearance which was popular with ladies while his swordsmanship gives soldiers chills with his fearsome technique. Kris may not look like it but he was a kind person who cares for his henchmen. He was also seen to be extremely strict to his commanding troops. "He always gives me the cold shoulder though." Kris is the only knight in Terra who could subdue Rudy's defense and vice versa. "That is all I could tell you, old man Telos." Evan ended his talk. Telos was delighted, "That will suffice. Thank you, young Evan. I have been eyeing your pendant for quite a moment now. It was a special one I could say."

Evan was shocked because he was on an adventure to uncover his heirloom necklace as requested from his late grandfather. Before Evan could ask Telos, He heard his name being called by a familiar voice. "Evan! Evan! There you are!" He turned his head towards the voice projectile. 'Karin?' The person turns out to be Karin, a girl whom he saved when he happened to cross a village that was halfway raided by orcs and goblins. Karin lost all her families in the raid and ever since she's been following Evan for protection. Karin had a beautiful facial which goes with her kindness. Her hair was oddly purple in color. "I was looking for you everywhere that I THOUGHT I AM LOST." Evan gulped, "You see… I was kinda caught up with this old man stories." Karin gave a puzzled look, "what old man?" As Evan turn back to face the old man, Telos was gone. Only the crowd remained. Evan quickly asked the nearest townspeople amongst the crowd where the traveler had gone hoping he could catch up and asked what he knew of his pendant but it was useless. No one actually knew where he'd go.

"Evan! Are you ready yet?" Karin readied her provision and bag. "I can hear you! I'm done here! I'll be there with you in a moment." Evan quickly runs back to Karin. "Hurry up! We're gonna miss the last coach that runs through the next town near the Mystic Forest!" Evan took Karin's hand and make hast towards the Coach service shop. "I'm sorry! Let's go!" Karin face turns red when Evan held her hands. "R…Right." As they go, a figure was watching them from afar. It was none other than Telos the wanderer. "My Goddess, Is it time for the world to reclaim its peace?"

In the coach, both of them were relieved that they actually manage to get a coach. "We need to pass through the Mystic Forest to reach the next town. There we can ask blacksmiths to appraise my necklace." Karin smiled staring at Evan's determined face. "Is something on my face?" Karin smiled and shook her head. As the sun set down, both Evan and Karin journeys deep into the crisis world of the Seven Knights…


End file.
